Naruto: A Change in Time
by DragonTriforce
Summary: What if our history took a different course? The shinobi world is the end result. Rated for general messiness
1. Prologue: The Change

**Naruto: A Change in Time**

What if our history took a different course? The shinobi world is the end result…

AN. Alright, so this is my first attempt at fanfiction. Read it if you want, I am really writing this for my own enjoyment. That being said, if you do see ways that I can improve, feel free to let me know. Also, the reason that this story has been rated M, is because of general messiness. (Torture, graphic violence, salty language). There probably won't be any lemons, but that has yet to be fully determined.

**Prologue: The Change**

"Time is a sort of river of passing events, and strong is its current; no sooner is a thing brought to sight than it is swept by and another takes its place, and this, too, will be swept away."- Marcus Aurelius

_The omens were auspicious for conquest that night. That was what the Emperor was told. After the humiliation of Mother Roma at the hands of the Gauls, her legions needed the morale. They went to battle expecting to conquer, not to be conquered. Instead of a glorious victory for Roma, they were being decimated by a monster. The omens were auspicious for conquest, but auspicious for who?_

The General stood behind the battle lines, waiting eagerly for a status report, not desperately, for a Commander of an Imperial Legion is _**never**_ desperate. He was a man of the legion for over thirty years. Such feelings were for new recruits and civilians.

During one of his furtive glances towards the battle lines, he saw the distinctive sideways crest of a centurion heading his way. "Centurion! Report!" he stated with no small measure of force.

"Sir, we need to fall back to a more defensive position."

"Are you suggesting _retreat_ soldier?" Retreat, while not forbidden in the military lexicon, was dishonorable, and above all, not fortuitous for future glory.

Before the centurion could respond, a giant root seized the Commander and enveloped him, before moving on to the stunned centurion.

Thus the Shinju tree entered the world and destroyed the might of Rome. Centuries later, a woman ate the fruit from the tree and became a monster. Her reign lasted decades, until her own son sealed her and split her into nine separate beings. Thus came about the birth of chakra and the shinobi world.

End Prologue

What do you think?


	2. Lament

**Disclaimer: I, in no way shape or form own Naruto or anything else that appears in this fic except the idea, and I'm not too sure about owning that either**.

AN: The premise of this story is that instead of in a totally fictional world, the Juubi appears on Earth during the height of the Roman Empire, destroying it, and thus giving birth to the shinobi world. Note: this chapter begins right after the point of Naruto beating the living shit out of Mizuki. Also, for my own sake, I will mostly be using the English translations for techniques, as I really don't want to have to deal with spell check and buggy translators. You all might hate me for this chapter, but it must be written, for I am compelled.

_Life levels all men, death reveals the eminent. -Unknown_

**Chapter 1: Lament**

The dust cleared, revealing the broken form of the traitorous chuunin, Mizuki. At that point in time, Iruka felt that he could not be any prouder of the boy- no, make that young man that stood before him.

"Are you okay Iruka-Sensei?" asked a desperately weary Naruto as the adrenaline started to fade from his system. Even for someone with near legendary stamina, practicing the **Shadow Clone Jutsu** all night and well into the morning was extremely taxing

"Don't worry Naruto, I'll be just fine," Iruka lied with a grin. He was going to die. He could feel it. Already his vision was starting to fade. _'I still have time to do one thing right at least.' _"Hey, Naruto, come here for a second".

"What is it sensei?"

"Just get over here and close your eyes Naruto!" Iruka exclaimed weakly. He was fading fast. When Naruto was in position, he gently secured his head band to Naruto's forehead. "Congratulations, Naruto. You pass."

"Iruka-sensei?" he put forth hesitantly, "Why did you lie to me?"

Iruka did not answer. He was already dead, with one last approving smile etched on his face. Naruto was found weeping over his brother figure's shattered body an hour later.

Inside the Hokage tower, Hiruzen sighed, suddenly feeling the full weight of his nearly seventy years. Iruka was a very promising chuunin, his presence would be sorely missed at the Academy, as well as on active duty. What worried him most, however, was Naruto's mental and emotional state. He now knew that the teams he had carefully constructed, twice in case Naruto did actually pass, would now no longer work. _Goddammit Naruto! Why are you always the cause of more paperwork?_

Short Chapter, I know, but the length and pace are starting to pick up. Next Chapter: Team Formation: Squad 7! Who do you think the structure of the teams will be?


End file.
